Shogi
by xAkemihime
Summary: Uma simples partida de shogi pode se tornar algo bem problemático. - ShikaTema - Presente para Yuuki Usagi-chan


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Dedicado a Yuuki Usagi-chan, a verdadeira causa de porquê ainda não desisti completamente de ShikaTema haha

Mas apesar disso, devo dizer que perdi o jeito de escrever sobre eles, acho que nunca senti tanta dificuldade de finalizar uma fic desse shipper antes...

Bem, nem vou falar o que eu achei, prefiro que tomem suas próprias conclusões. Enjoy.

* * *

Shogi

O cabelo levemente despenteado, a roupa completamente amassada e ambos totalmente sem fôlego. Era nesta situação que Temari e Shikamaru se encontravam. Se perguntassem, diriam apenas que andaram treinando. Entre uns amassos e outros durante os poucos intervalos do trabalho, combinaram de que seria melhor manter o relacionamento deles em segredo absoluto. Seria melhor assim, para evitar possíveis curiosos querendo dar palpites sobre a vida do casal, como Ino e Sakura, por exemplo, o que na certa deixaria a Princesa de Suna com os nervos a flor da pele! Realmente, muito problemático...

- Bom, hora de ir trabalhar! – Disse Temari que acabara de dar uma arrumada de leve em seu visual, após recuperar o fôlego. – Temos de entregar esses relatórios a Hokage. Vamos. – Shikamaru limitou-se apenas a um pequeno aceno de cabeça, que foi acompanhado por um bocejo preguiçoso. A atenção do moreno, porém, se voltou ao chão, ao se levantar e chutar distraidamente algumas peças de shogi espalhadas pelo quarto do hotel em que a kunoichi de Suna estava hospedada. Imagens da cena vivida há pouco tempo lhe preencheu a mente, fazendo-o esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

Flashback.

- Tem certeza que quer jogar shogi comigo? – Indagou o Nara pela milésima vez desde que Temari lhe chamara para uma partida daquele jogo. Ela já havia batalhado contra Shikamaru antes, conhecia seu QI extremamente avantajado, sabia o que iria enfrentar, mas será que mesmo assim ainda tinha esperanças de vencê-lo?

- Eu tenho certeza e, por favor, pare de perguntar isso toda hora! – O tom impaciente na voz dela fez o shinobi obedecê-la de imediato, pegando o tabuleiro e as peças do shogi. Se tinha uma coisa que Shikamaru preservava, esta era a sua vida, e para o bem dela, o melhor a fazer era manter-se calado e realizar os desejos da loira.

Logo o silêncio preencheu o quarto, sendo cortado apenas pelo som de peças se movendo. Ambos os ninjas estavam completamente compenetrados no jogo, e por mais que Shikamaru fosse inteligente, ele tinha de admitir que Temari era uma ótima estrategista também, ela tinha um raciocínio rápido e brilhante. Isso trouxe-lhe uma espécie de nostalgia, recordando-se da luta entre eles no exame chunnin há alguns anos atrás. Temari não só o obrigou a lutar, como o fez esgotar todo o seu chakra somente para conseguir atraí-la para uma armadilha e imobilizá-la. Ela era de fato uma mulher fascinante. E assustadora, claro.

- Sua vez. – A voz da loira o trouxe de volta de seus devaneios. Olhou para o tabuleiro de shogi a sua frente, pensativo. Ela havia pegado várias peças suas, mas apesar disso ainda não podia se considerar em desvantagem. Era hora de contra-atacar. Fechou os olhos, posicionando suas mãos como de costume, e assim começou a elaborar uma estratégia boa o suficiente para vencer.

Temari, vendo aquilo, esboçou um sorriso. Ela conhecia o Nara, conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele criaria um plano perfeito o bastante para derrotá-la. Se ela deixasse.

Lentamente correu os dedos pela faixa que ficava em sua cintura, desamarrando-a silenciosamente para não atrapalhar, por enquanto, o outro que ainda permanecia de olhos fechados, raciocinando.

- Ah que calor... – Murmurou levemente, mas o suficiente para Shikamaru abrir um dos olhos.

- Não está tão quen... – Foi esquecendo o que ia dizendo a medida que visualizava o corpo da loira a sua frente. Ela havia retirado a faixa que prendia seu kimono, deixando-o entreaberto.

- Ah, te atrapalhei? Me desculpe – Disse, sem um pingo de arrependimento em sua voz, que se tornava um tanto quanto maliciosa.

- Certo... – Shikamaru murmurou em resposta, com a face um pouco enrubescida, tentando voltar a se concentrar em seu plano de ataque no jogo. Porém a tarefa se tornou extremamente difícil. Imagine você, uma mulher de beleza exuberante sentada a sua frente, trajando um vestido pecaminoso e praticamente aberto. O Nara não era pervertido como certos ninjas de sua vila, mas como resistir àquela problemática?

- O que foi Nara, perdeu alguma coisa por aqui? – Indagou ela, apoiando-se no tabuleiro de shogi, seus seios fartos ocultos agora apenas pelo pequeno sutiã preto.

Convenhamos que isso fora demais para o moreno, que esquecendo-se completamente do jogo, cedeu ao desejo de tomar aqueles lábios carnudos da outra, puxando seu corpo para perto do dele.

E em meio aos beijos quentes que a medida que passava se tornavam cada vez mais selvagens, Temari ergueu a mão para uma peça sua do tabuleiro de shogi e sussurrou, esboçando um sorriso convencido:

- Venci.

Sentiu o corpo de Shikamaru sobre si, congelar imediatamente. Riu alto ao ver a face do Nara se contrair em surpresa e perplexidade.

- C-Como? – Murmurou com a voz fraca, percebendo finalmente o que a outra tinha feito. Ela havia feito tudo aquilo de propósito, desviando seus pensamentos do jogo, para o corpo dela. Ah ele já devia saber, devia ter desconfiado que ela estaria tramando alguma. Mulher problemática.

- Quem é o inteligente agora?

- Mas... – Balbuciou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Ele perdeu. Fim. Bufou, sorrindo de lado. – Problemática...

- Agora, que tal deixarmos isso de lado... – Sussurrou a loira no ouvido do Nara, tocando de leve a alça de seu sutiã. – E voltarmos para onde tínhamos parado?

Flashback Off

oOo

- Arg Shikamaru ama esse jogo – Ino apontou para o tabuleiro de Shogi. Era a noite e ela havia passado no hotel onde Temari estava hospedada, apenas para lhe entregar uma carta que o Kazekage ainda a enviado de Suna. – O pior é que é praticamente impossível vencê-lo!

- Ah não é não. – Sorriu a outra divertida.

- Ahn?

- Eu já venci o Nara.

- Incrível! Como fez isso Temari-san? – A Yamanaka perguntou, curiosa. Nunca haviam encontrado ninguém, exceto o próprio pai do moreno, capaz derrotá-lo. O sorriso de Temari aumentou e poderia jurar que vira um brilho malicioso em seu olhar antes dela responder:

- Segredo!


End file.
